Are we each others' other halves? (A Miago Story)
by angelcreature13
Summary: I noticed there isn't really a story about Mia and Diego, so here it is! :D SRY IN ADVANCE TO MIEGO FANS. ONE-SHOT.


Mia couldn't believe it. After years of searching for another kanay, thinking she was the last one, she met Diego. When she met him for the first time, she couldn't deny the instant bond they shared. She felt a spark in between them, and it was undeniable.

She knew Diego felt it too. Even if he didn't want to admit it, after she _mistakenly _called him a traitor the year they met and insulted his _then_-girlfriend. But things were different now. After rescuing her and Emma from the game, and she releasing him from her control, they started to get along a lot better.

He told her about his power to create portals and she told him more about her shape-shifting ability. They trained regularly to improve their powers, and even read more about Kanay history. They also had more Kanay duels, but those were just for fun, and Diego even won a few times.

Although he mostly used his powers for working at the Seven, Mia taught him that's it's okay to let loose and use his powers just for his own enjoyment. Diego also helped her in controlling her emotions, and not using her powers whenever she gets mad or doesn't get her way. In that way, they understood each other.

They confided in each other about their magic-related issues, and helped each other through it. **(A/N: like a certain witch/wizard couple I know xD)**

They often wondered what would happen if the are _in fact _the last two living Kanays. They would have to stick together, and stand together. Protect each other from anyone whoever would try to destroy or hurt them. They were all each other had. Fortunately, they won't have to worry about witches, because they are friends with the Chosen One (Emma), who declared the feud between witches and kanays is **_OVER._**

Eventually, Mia told Diego about all the things her dad told her about before he was destroyed.

"So, every kanay has their 'other half'?" he asked.

"Yeah, according to my dad." she answered. "And I'm supposed to be the next leader of my tribe, and I think you are too."

"Cool, but back to the other half thing. Do you really think we're each other's halves?" he asked, slightly scared, since he wasn't sure if he and Mia were more than friends.

Mia heard the shakiness and cautiousness in his voice and quickly said,"Look, I'm forcing you to do anything, and I don't think it necessarily means in a romantic way..."

"But, what if you _do _have feelings for the other kanay?" he asked curiously. Mia looked at him, shocked, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well..." she started, "If the other kanay feels the same way, then it becomes a romantic thing."

Diego then smiled at her. He knew Mia could be sneaky, witty, rebellious and sardonic, but he didn't care. She was like him, and understood him more than anyone else he knew. He began to think they were meant to be together, but wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"Sooo, does the other kanay feel the same way?" He pressured. Hearing this, Mia cracked a smile, which turned bigger by the second. She felt her cheeks heating up and her heart accelerated at a faster pace. Could he be hinting at what she think he is hinting at? That he had _feelings_ for her? She figured there was only one way to find out.

She grabbed him and their lips touched. Eventually, he began to kiss her back. Diego didn't think kissing her would feel like this. So _magical_. I mean, he's kissed a magical being before, but this felt _different_, something he couldn't explain. When they broke apart, they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" Mia flirtatiously asked.

Diego caught his breath, grinned and said. "Definitely."

They felt it. They felt the connection, both physically, and romantically. They knew that no matter what happens, they would have each other, to hold, protect, and love. For they are Kanays, and Kanays stay loyal, till death do they part.

* * *

**That's the end of this cute little one-shot. I wanted to write about them for the longest, and who knows? I might write more! :) Plz leave a review, and again, sry to Miego fans. (I'm also a Miego fan, but I like Miago too). **


End file.
